


The Prime Of Life

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Scott Lang, Celestial Peter Quill, Daddy Kink, Immortality, M/M, Mild Smut, Protective Peter Quill, Sexual Content, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Quill notices something different about Scott but he can't quite put his finger on what.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Series: Mama Bear AntLord [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	The Prime Of Life

Something was different about Scott but Quill couldn't figure out what. He even asked if it was something as stupid as a haircut, but the younger man just gave him a funny look and said he hadn't changed anything. The celestial wasn't convinced though. He was going to figure out what was different about his husband, even if Scott himself didn't know about it. He looked too. Every little thing was looked over with a fine toothed comb, but he came up with nothing. Quill knew _something_ was staring him right in the face, but he wasn't picking up on it.

It drove him crazy for the next two months and he swore whatever it was that was different was more obvious as time went on _and he still couldn't figure it out._ It wasn't just driving Quill crazy either, Scott was getting annoyed too, but for the reason that the celestial was circling him like a vulture. He had actually started to make excuses to run errands just to get a break from the feeling of being under a microscope.

When Quill finally figured it out, he didn't believe it at first. In fact, it blew his mind.

It was one of the days that Quill was taking a break from his little investigations. They were watching movies, Cassie was upstairs with Diana, and they were sharing a six pack ...and a bit more. They decided to let loose when their daughter let them know she was going to stay with Dia for the night. Quill's shirt was promptly removed by Scott as soon as Cassie went upstairs, and hands were fully appreciating the muscles on display until the god distracted Scott with a movie night.

Quill finally figured out what was different about Scott when he laughed at something that happened in the movie, and green eyes widened. There were supposed to be worry lines, _laughter_ lines, stuff like that...but they were all nearly gone or non-existent. His eyes shone more. His skin was more youthful. Scott looked to be in his prime.

Scott looked _younger_.

What the actual fuck?

"Scotty." Quill breathes and grabs the man's face.  
"Ugh. Quill, I thought you weren't going to do this today."   
"No! I finally figured it out!" He releases Scott's face and stands up after pausing the movie. "You look younger."  
Scott looks at Quill like he'd grown a second head. "I told you not to eat that blue stuff."  
"What? I didn't! Come here!" Quill grabs the younger's wrist and drags him up the stairs to their room and then into the bathroom. He pushes Scott in front of the sink and points at his reflection in the mirror. "Look."

Scott looks at himself in the mirror, poking and prodding at his own face, and he stills after a few moments. He turns his head to look up at Quill and then back to his reflection, and then back to Quill and stares.

"How is this possible?"   
Quill rubs the back of his neck. "I have no idea. I must be sharing my immortality with you somehow but…" He stops when he sees Scott turn bright red. "...what?"

Scott didn't answer, he just pushed Quill out of the bathroom and continued shoving him until the back of his knees hit their bed. With another shove, the celestial sits down and the younger thief climbs onto his lap, grabs the back of his head, and kisses him hungrily. Quill groans at the feeling of his hair being gripped and accepts Scott's probing tongue into his mouth as he grips the younger's ass in response. Scott whines into his mouth, and Quill immediately lifts one of his hands to grab the back of the younger thief's neck and pulls him down as he turns onto the bed until Scott is laid out under him. He breaks the kiss to relieve Scott of his clothes and Quill pants lightly as the younger fumbles with the belt of his jeans. It took a few moments because of his excitement, but Scott managed it and pulled the belt off, and popped the button of the Celestial's pants before laying back to wait for Quill to strip himself of the rest of his clothes. Quill held onto the belt though.

"Definitely not complaining but what's with the sudden friskiness Sugar?"  
Scott's tongue darts out of hiding to lick at kiss swollen lips. "I think I have an idea of how you're sharing your immortality."  
Quill could practically feel the gears turning in his head until he finally picked up what his lover was implying and grinned. "You think so?"  
"It's kind of the only explanation." Scott looks at the belt nervously. "What are you planning on doing with that?"  
The celestial smirks and grabs Scott's wrists, lifts them above his head, and binds them together with the belt. "Okay?"  
"Yeah." 

Quill took the time to worship the body beneath him once Scott gave him the go ahead. They had a safe word, and no matter how far into the deed they were or whenever Quill brought out his celestial side, the safe word always made the god stop. Scott only had to use it once when the god was out to play and Quill never stopped so fast. The intensity of that session turned into gentle love making when Scott said it was just too much but he still wanted to finish, and Quill took caring for him seriously. He always did. Quill took pride in knowing that if Scott asked him to stop instead of using their safe word, he would. Immediately.

The celestial explores every inch of Scott's body with fingertips, lips, and even his tongue, and it didn't take long to turn the younger man into a trembling mess. Moans escape from him as Quill seemingly pulls a bottle of lube out of thin air, and the god gently bites down on the inside of Scott's thigh as he presses a couple of fingers into him. Scott yelps from the bite but it wasn't from pain. It was from surprise. There was a little bit of pain but it mixed with the pleasure of the probing fingers so deliciously that he wanted more. As if he was reading his mind, Quill bites the other leg as he adds a third finger and stretches him out, and then pulls his fingers out once satisfied with his work. 

"_Daddy…_" The younger whines out when the fingers withdraw.  
"Fuck." Quill groans out at the name and quickly lubes himself up. "What do you want baby? Want Daddy to fill you up?"  
Scott strains against the belt around his wrists and arches his back. "_Yes!_ Please!"

Scott hisses with a mixture of pain and pleasure when Quill pushes himself past the tight ring of muscle, and then thrusts all the way to the hilt. He strains against the belt again as Quill leans down to kiss him, sucking and nibbling on Scott's bottom lip, and the thief freezes when the god grabs the back of his neck. Quill immediately stills when Scott flinches, and without having to be told, he wills his powers into the hand at Scott's neck and soothes the pain away. Scott melts into the soothing touch and nods for Quill to continue, and the pirate starts up with his thrusts again as he nips carefully at still unmarked skin.

"Quill…" Scott moans out in warning.  
"It's okay baby. I got you." The celestial whispers.

That was all the younger needed to come and Scott's mouth parts as he turns into a boneless heap in Quill's arms. The god keeps his soothing grip on Scott's neck as he thrusts into the younger a few more times, and then follows his release with his own, fighting the urge to fall on top of Scott. As soon as Quill comes down from his high, he reaches up with his free hand and releases Scott's wrists from the belt, and those hands immediately bury themselves in Quill's hair. 

"You can stop now." Scott mumbles.  
"You sure?"

The thief nods and Quill carefully pulls his hand away from Scott's neck as he pulls out and then settles next to the younger.

"Think I gave you enough youth juice?"  
Scott snickers. "You're disgusting."  
"How's your neck?" Quill asks. "Think you can handle a shower?"  
"I think so."  
"A shower and back to movie night?"

Scott nods and they both got off the bed and make their way into the bathroom, and Quill starts the shower. He didn't make it too hot in case it made Scott's scars flare up in pain again, and thankfully the temperature was perfect when his younger lover stepped into the shower with him and sighed when the spray of water hit him. Scott was content to just stand and enjoy the shower and let Quill take care of him, and the celestial didn't mind one bit. He liked spoiling Scott. Liked taking care of him. Scott didn't always need it, but he easily conveyed his want for it in times like these by resting his head against Quill's shoulder. 

So Quill washed him, and while Scott dried and dressed himself when they got out of the shower, he was back in the Celestial's arms once they went back down to the living room and laid on the couch. Scott stretched out in between Quill's legs and laid his head on the man's chest, and after Quill threw a blanket over them, the god absentmindedly massaged small circles into Scott's back. It was nice to spend time like this. It wasn't like Cassie and Diana were loud or anything, but having the whole floor to themselves had it's pros.

Like they could have done the deed on the coffee table instead of their bedroom. It probably wasn't a good idea though since most of the table was made of glass. Scott would definitely get hurt.

"Quill, this movie is terrible."  
"Oh thank god. It's so cringy." Quill leans toward the coffee table to grab the remote. "I'd rather watch cartoons." He changes it to preschooler cartoons as a joke and Scott smacks his chest before snagging the remote.   
"Give me that!" Scott changes it to a different movie as Quill laughs. "Look. Happy medium. Shrek."  
"Really?"  
"Really really."

Quill stares down at Scott and then promptly shoves him onto the floor.

"You can come back up when you promise not to quote the movie." Quill grumbles.  
Scott laughs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He crawls back onto the couch and to his previous position and curls up in the blanket. "How do you even know that's part of the movie?"  
"Harley and Peter went a whole week quoting it. I only know it was from Shrek because Tony yelled at them about it."  
"Yeah, that sounds about right."  
"Wait wait wait." 

Quill shoves Scott into a sitting position and gets up. He disappears into the kitchen for a few minutes, and Scott rolls his eyes when the celestial comes back with a can of whipped cream, candy, and some popcorn. After setting it all on the coffee table, Quill gets comfortable on the couch again, and Scott lays back down against him.

"You and your whipped cream. I really should stop-" Quill sprays some whipped cream into Scott's mouth and the thief's eyes widen as he swallows it and licks the remaining bits from his lips. "I'm surprised you didn't grab the chocolate syrup too."  
"We have chocolate syrup?! Game changer!"   
"Are you serious?!" Scott yells as Quill pushes him up again and rushes into the kitchen.  
"Sugar, I'm about to show you a good time."  
"Then what the hell was that up in the bedroom?!"  
"Foreplay." Quill says when he reappears with the bottle of syrup and Scott sighs.  
"Give me that and pull down your pants Spaceman."  
The celestial grins. "Kinky."

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy with the porn again I know.


End file.
